Late Night TV
by Kansas J. Miller
Summary: Danny finds CJ watching a little late night television and some honesty ensues.


TITLE: Late Night TV  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Danny  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: "I'm in love with you, and no matter how many times you tell me to get lost, I'm still going to be able to find you."  
  
SPOILERS: Manchester I and II  
  
~*~  
  
It was half past midnight. CJ sighed and sipped at her coffee. It was getting cold, but that didn't matter. As long as the caffeine was still able to kick in, CJ would keep drinking out of her white Styrofoam cup.  
  
Uncrossing her long legs and tucking them under her body, CJ re- situated herself on the sofa in her office and continued to stare blankly at her wall of televisions. She'd turned each to a different channel on the dial, and now she had her pick of late night television. Letterman, Leno, then Conan and Craig Kilborn. There was even someone who came on after the really late shows. CJ felt bad for whoever got stuck airing a show at two in the morning. That had to be tough on the ego.  
  
CJ sighed. Lately, her job had been tough on the ego, too. First there had been the MS announcement. And everyone knew that CJ had been knocked down after making the comment regarding Haiti. CJ smirked as she again recalled that awful press briefing; the President was "relieved" to send troops into battle. How had she possibly said such a thing? But CJ had been so tired, so emotionally ragged. It had slipped out and now they wouldn't let her forget it. The loop had been almost entirely closed off to her; she was fighting harder and harder each day to get the information she needed. The coming election was doing little to help CJ's nerves. She didn't know if she'd make it through the year.  
  
"Hey."  
  
CJ was startled by the familiar voice at her doorway; she had thought the building was empty. "Danny?"  
  
He stepped into the office and eyed the televisions. "You're a big late night fan?"  
  
CJ shrugged blankly. "Not really."  
  
"Then why aren't you at home, you know, sleeping?" Danny asked, a familiar hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
CJ leaned her head back against the couch, wondering if he was going to come in and sit down, or just loiter in the door all night. "I don't sleep anymore, Danny," she muttered, glancing up but keeping her eyes away from the reporter. Conan O'Brien was coming on.  
  
Danny inched closer. His tone was more serious when he spoke. "You've got to stop beating yourself up over what happened. Forget about it - it was weeks ago."  
  
CJ turned her head sharply towards the redhead. Her voice was harsh. "You think Leo has forgotten about it? You think Sam and Toby have let it go? Josh? The President?" CJ took a deep breath and re-focused on the television. "This is the kind of sin they don't forgive."  
  
Danny finally made it to the couch, sitting down carefully. "You're too good a Press Secretary for them to hold a grudge over forever. It'll be in the past before you know it. You just need to jump the hurdle. You know, do a little extra credit."  
  
CJ was tired and wired on caffeine. She turned her chin and glared at Danny. "What are you, my substitute teacher? What are you doing here this late, anyway?"  
  
Danny grinned. "More like your tutor. And if I told you why I was here this late, you might not like me anymore."  
  
CJ kept her eyes trained on Conan. "You think I like you now?" She retorted, knowing he wouldn't be offended.  
  
Danny shrugged. "A guy can hope, can't he?"  
  
CJ smirked and they sat in silence, listening to the comedy monologue. Some of the jokes were actually pretty funny, but Danny fought the urge to laugh aloud. CJ's expression was still stone serious. As the show faded into a commercial break, CJ finally tilted her head towards the reporter. "Okay, so really, why are you here?"  
  
Danny glanced at CJ. Her skin was glowing in the television light, and though her eyes were drooping from a lack of sleep, he still found her insanely attractive. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and Danny wondered if she knew it. He cleared his throat and pushed those thoughts away. "I'm doing a little late night research."  
  
CJ wasn't in the mood. "Danny, seriously, if you're here to find out if I'm okay, just trust me when I tell you I'll be fine. You don't have to sit here with me."  
  
CJ was intuitive, but Danny knew true motives were never easily hidden. He dropped his voice and covered her hand with his. "I'm sorry. I just care about you very much and I can see that you've been hurting the past few weeks. I wanted to be here for you, that's all."  
  
CJ pulled her hand out from under Danny's. She was secretly touched by his presence, but she couldn't let him know. She looked away and shook her head. There was so much attraction, just ready to boil over, if only CJ would allow it. Not tonight. It was a bad idea. "Danny, just give it up! It's never going to work!"  
  
Danny was startled by her sharp tone. He fought the urge to inch away from her, willing himself not to be hurt. "No, I'm sorry, I can't."  
  
CJ was angrily starting at the televisions, her eyes burning. She wanted to cry; she was under too much stress with her job - she had no energy left to fight off Danny's advances. "You can't what?" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
Danny reclaimed CJ's hand, pleased when she didn't pull back. "I can't give up," he repeated. "I won't give up. Not on you. I'm in love with you, and no matter how many times you tell me to get lost, I'm still going to be able to find you."  
  
CJ took a deep breath and glanced over at the reporter. He was watching her with those deep, emotional eyes; he knew how to get to her. Everything was written on his face and it was so hard to ignore. It was so hard to deny feelings that she, too, was guilty of having. "Danny."  
  
Before she could continue, before CJ could even process the action, Danny's mouth was covering hers, and they were kissing softly. His lips were warm and gentle, and CJ felt herself deepening the kiss, sucking his tongue into her mouth as her arms flew to his shoulders. Danny cupped CJ's face in his hands, continuing the kiss, hoping it would never end; he never wanted the moment to end.  
  
Finally, they parted for air, their eyes meeting without shyness. "Danny, you shouldn't have done that."  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, brushing some of CJ's hair from her eyes.  
  
"Don't be," she softly replied, "because we're about to do it again."  
  
Danny smiled and gently brought CJ's lips back to his. This was better, so much better, than any late night TV. * 


End file.
